Regardes moi et vois
by justfunny
Summary: Quinn Fabray n'est pas celle que tous pensent. Le départ de son père l'aide à s'affirmer et à accepter qui elle est. Mais quand est-il de Rachel Berry ? Que ce passe t-il quand la petite diva juive est dans les parages ? Quinn a besoin de comprendre et le Brittana sera là pour l'y aider.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tous le monde =) j'ai plusieurs histoire en cours dont cette fic Faberry déjà bien avancé alors pourquoi ne pas vous en faire profiter ? Evidemment rien n'est à moi. Enjoy ! ^^

Les yeux dans le vague je repensais à cette journée où pour une fois Quinn Fabray m'avait vraiment regardé. Pas de ce regard froid et hautain dont elle me gratifie depuis 2 ans non un regard où je voyais qui elle était et que malgré les apparences elle se souciait de moi. Ce fut d'ailleurs un choc …

Mais une fois qu'elle s'est rendu compte que je n'avais rien son masque d'Ice Quinn est revenu. Mais l'espace d'une seconde j'ai aperçue cette fille douce que je la soupçonne d'être au fond d'elle-même. Elle porte un masque qui trompe la plupart de ses pseudos amis et ses victimes mais moi Rachel Berry je sais que cette façade de reine des glaces ce n'est qu'un trompe l'œil, un moyen de se protéger.

Je ne sais pas de quoi une fille telle qu'elle cherche à se préserver alors que je n'ai jamais vu plus belle et courageuse qu'elle. Ses yeux verts aux reflets dorés envoûtent quiconque s'y plongent, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds vous invitent à y glisser la main, quant à ses lèvres …

Je m'égare une fois encore. Cette fille m'obsède depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu lors de notre entrée en seconde.

Elle fini par tourner les talons, Satan à sa droite et Brittany à sa gauche. Immédiatement le monde se remet à tourner, chacun retourne à ses activités et moi à ma vie de looseuse en chef de McKingley.

POV Quinn :

San et Britt se chamaille encore une fois au sujet de Lord T qui selon S est je cite « une affreuse sadique et machiavélique boule de poils qui l'attaque une fois sa maîtresse hors de vu ». Je souris et me dis que niveau drama elle et Berry doivent faire la paire. Justement en parlant de la naine (San déteint sur moi on dirait) je la vois arriver à contre sens. Britt réplique à Santana mais je n'entends rien si ce n'est le bruit du corps de Rachel qui percuté par deux joueurs de hockey s'en va s'écraser contre les casiers avant de s'écrouler au sol. Je me fige et statufiée je la contemple. Ses yeux chocolat s'ouvrent lentement et une grimace étire ses traits parfaits lorsqu'elle essaie de se relever. Elle y arrive enfin et alors jette un regard à ses bourreaux qui se congratulent puis ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Je sais ce qu'elle y voit et je déteste ce moment de peur qui me fait lâcher le masque.

Immédiatement je retrouve mes réflexes et dans son regard je lis qu'elle voit de nouveau mon alter ego froide et imperturbable. Un dernier coup d'œil pour m'assurer qu'elle tient debout et je repars d'où je viens S et B sur les talons. A cet instant je songe au sort que je vais réserver à ces deux primates pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait. C'est contradictoire venant de moi mais je ne peux me résoudre à laisser passer.

Cette fille me fait succomber un peu plus chaque jour mais je lutte encore …

POV Rachel :

La pause de midi arrive et je dois avouer être soulagée. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai mal à peu près partout et rester tranquillement assise sur ma chaise et faire comme si tout allait bien commence à devenir difficile. Lentement je marche dans les couloirs espérant atteindre sans encombre l'abri de ma voiture et ainsi souffler loin des regards mais apparemment je ne le pourrais pas car devant moi se trouve les deux abrutis de ce matin et ils ont l'air furax.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf que l'un m'attrape par le bras et me secoue comme un prunier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de douleur et de tenter de m'échapper de sa poigne. Là une voix froide et autoritaire que je ne connais que trop bien conseille à la brute de me lâcher en vitesse. Violemment il me rejette loin de lui mais alors que j'allais une fois encore m'écrouler je sens deux bras me rattraper en douceur et me maintenir fermement. Je remarque enfin la présence de Puck, celle de Finn et l' L'Unholy Trinity au grand complet mais et surtout que ce sont les bras de Quinn autour de moi …

Les deux idiots n'ont pas le temps de dire ouf que Santana et Brittany les aspergent de Sluchies pour selon elle leurs apprendre qui commande et Noah ajoute que quiconque fait du mal à sa princesse juive devra en répondre devant lui.

Je ne vois pas la suite. Doucement mais fermement Quinn me tire vers la sortie. Elle me scrute et sans me demander mon avis me fait entrer dans sa voiture et se met en route. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer et ce que je fais là avec elle mais curieusement je me sens en sécurité.

On arrive devant chez moi et je réalise qu'elle savait sans me demander où j'habitais. Décidément elle fait tout pour me surprendre aujourd'hui. Elle m'invite ensuite à sortir et me demande mes clés de voiture pour que Finn puise me l'a ramené à la fin des cours ensuite elle me conseille de rentrer et de me reposer un peu. Je ne sais quoi dire et avant que je n'y arrive, elle est partie alors je rentre et une fois dans ma chambre je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je repense à cette journée où Quinn Fabray m'avait vraiment regardé …


	2. Chapter 2

POV Rachel :

Comme tous les jours mon réveil sonne à 6h. Après m'être étiré j'entame donc ma routine habituelle. C'est avant de descendre que je jette un œil à la fenêtre pour voir ma voiture garée dans l'allée. Je souris contente de voir que Quinn a tenue parole et que Finn a ramené ma voiture sans problème à ce que j'en vois. Je descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec mes pères et après une bise chacun je m'assoie à ma place attitrée.

Ils me regardent chacun leur tour et je devine qu'ils veulent me questionner mais ne savent comment aborder le sujet qui les intéresse. Ma curiosité piqué je demande ce qui ne va pas. C'est papa H qui finalement se lance et me demande pourquoi hier soir c'est une jeune fille blonde qui a ramené ma voiture. Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'identité de cette demoiselle et j'ai bien du mal à répondre sur l'instant. Quinn a ramené elle-même ma voiture ! Déjà que sa sollicitude hier m'a surprise là c'est encore pire. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la sonnette me coupe. Je saute au bas de mon tabouret et vais ouvrir à notre visiteur bien matinal.

POV Quinn :

Assisse bien droite derrière mon volant je me demandais si oui ou non je devais sortir de ma voiture et me présenter devant sa porte. Ice Quinn ne faisait jamais ce genre de chose alors pourquoi commencer ? Mais il me fallait savoir si elle allait bien et je ne pouvais attendre d'être au lycée pour le constater. Hier j'avais moi-même conduis sa voiture jusque devant chez elle dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas que Finn le fasse même si c'est ce que je lui avais dit. Ses pères en entendant la voiture étaient sortis c'est donc à eux que je remis les clés en demandant si Rachel allait bien. Ils semblaient très étonnés de me voir et après s'être regardés un long moment ils ont dit qu'elle dormait mais semblait bien. Je leur expliquais qu'elle avait été bousculée par deux idiots et que je l'avais reconduit jugeant que c'était plus prudent. Ils avaient compris que ce n'étaient pas tout mais ne m'avaient rien demandé de plus. J'avais pris congé et j'étais montée dans la voiture de San qui depuis le début m'attendait bien sagement avec Britt.

Après une brusque inspiration je me lançais. Après tout j'étais Quinn Fabray alors que pouvais-je bien redouter ? Je sonnais et sans avoir réellement eu le temps de penser à ce que j'allais dire, la petite diva était devant moi et vu sa tête elle semblait très étonnée de me voir. Je lui souris et la saluais poliment.

« Bonjour Rachel. Comment vas-tu ?

- Euh Bonjour à toi aussi Quinn. Bien merci et toi ? ».

Elle semblait ne pas savoir que dire et sa surprise la rendait toute timide ce que je trouvais adorable.

… ( Ouhla Fabray fait attention à ce que tu penses depuis quand adorable rime avec Rachel Berry ? ). Je bataillais avec mon moi intérieur en espérant que Rachel ne remarque rien d'étrange me concernant. Ses pères nous sauvèrent lorsqu'ils vinrent voir ce qui se passait. En me voyant ils sourirent et demandèrent à Rachel pourquoi elle ne me faisait pas rentrer. Elle bafouilla une vague excuse et me fit signe de la suivre. Je la précédais donc à la cuisine où elle m'invita à prendre un siège avant de me demander si je souhaitais quelque chose. Ma tête s'enflamma et voulant garder le contrôle je répondis rapidement qu'un café serait parfait. Une fois la tasse en main je serre mes deux mains autour et je me concentre pour ne pas perdre pied. La situation est étrange mais peu à peu je n'y pense plus. Les pères de Rachel la taquinent gentiment et j'observe cette bulle familiale si différente de la mienne. Elle sourit et de temps à autre ses yeux se posent sur moi alors sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi son sourire s'agrandit.

POV Rachel :

Voir Quinn au milieu de ma cuisine me rend étrangement euphorique. J'ai la sensation étrange qu'elle y a sa place et je ne sais comment prendre cela. Tout va trop vite … il n'y a pas si longtemps si on m'avait dit que cela arriverait j'aurais probablement éclaté de rire en disant que c'était une utopie mais là je le vivais et je réalisais aimer ça. Elle me chamboulait totalement et voir cette part d'elle qui n'était pas Ice Quinn me plaisait énormément. Elle paressait alors si accessible que la tête me tournait.

Finalement après un regard à sa montre elle se leva et déclara que si nous ne voulions pas être en retard, nous devions y aller. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle entendait pas ce « nous » mais je ne posais pas plus de question et après un au revoir à mes géniteurs, j'attrapais mon sac au vol, mes clés et je la suivis dehors. Elle me regarda et là je notais qu'elle ne semblait pas sûre d'elle.

« - Je euh … je me demandais si pour aujourd'hui tu ne voudrais pas monter avec moi. Après tout on ne sait jamais tu as l'air bien mais qui sait … ? ».

Hier elle ne me demande pas mon avis et ce matin elle est incertaine et hésite à me proposer de monter avec elle. Son attitude me fait sourire mais très vite j'accepte avec enthousiasme. Cette version d'elle je l'adore. Je ne vois pas la capitaine des cheerleaders ni la fille la plus populaire du lycée je ne vois que celle que je devine être vraiment être Quinn Fabray.

POV Quinn :

Pff je bafouille comme une gamine pré-pubère ! Non mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? C'est à rien n'y comprendre. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être celle que je suis d'habitude. Devant elle en cet instant je me sens vulnérable. Elle a un effet étrange sur moi et jusqu'à présent je la fuyais évitant ainsi de m'y confronter mais depuis hier je ne le pouvais plus. J'avais ce besoin de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et même simplement d'être prêt d'elle …

Je cédais un peu de terrain mais simplement pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour commencer je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont ajouté ma story dans leurs favorites et qui me suivent à chaque fois, merci ^^. Ensuite Je prends parfois du temps mais je ne vous oublis pas. =). J'ai plusieurs histoires en écritures et certaines qui ne sont pas ici ... Enfin bref place aux reviews. ;)

Linksys : Merci d'être encore là et d'aimer ce que je fais. ^^

seve2904 : Hé bien justement la voilà, et merci. =)

FabPezBerry78 : Thank you very much and enjoy ! ^^

Cottigny : Fan vraiment ? J'ai vraiment été très contente de ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir et je dois avouer que niveau motivation du coup c'est le top. =) Pour l'instant elle est assez calme et cela va durer un petit moment je dirais. Pour les émotions je me fis juste à mon ressentis et à ma vision des personnages. J'espère continuer à bien le faire. En tout cas merci beaucoup ^^

POV Quinn :

Je lui lançais quelques regards et je ne tardais pas à voir qu'elle louchait sur la radio. Je souris et j'allumais cette dernière. La musique envahie immédiatement l'habitacle et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je notais qu'il s'agissait de « True Love » de Pink et Katie Perry. Elle me surprit en entonnant le refrain. Mais évidemment je devrais savoir que même si son répertoire était plutôt centré sur Broadway elle pouvait connaître autre chose dont cette chanson. Elle me regarda et doucement m'invita à la rejoindre. Au début je répondis par la négative mais finalement sa bouille triste eu raison de moi. C'est ainsi que sans que je ne m'en rende compte on arriva au lycée. « Storm » de Lifehouse se terminait lorsque je réalisais où nous étions. San et Britt était juste à côté appuyées contre la voiture de la Latina qui me regardait d'un air indéchiffrable. J'éteignais rageusement la radio et ouvrit tout aussi violemment ma portière lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon avant-bras. Immédiatement je me tournais vers elle. Elle semblait inquiète et dans ses yeux je lus aussi de la crainte … Était ce de moi ou de ma réaction dont elle avait peur ? Je lui souris et instantanément je zappais le reste.

POV Rachel :

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au lycée. Dès qu'elle le réalisa elle se fit brusque et j'eus peur qu'Ice Quinn ne surgisse … Doucement mais craintivement je posais ma main sur son avant-bras au moment où elle allait quitter la voiture. Rapidement elle me fit face et ses yeux me scrutèrent. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle vit mais elle fut d'un coup calme et gentiment me demanda ce que je voulais.

« - Je … euh … peu être que venir avec toi ce matin était une mauvaise idée. C'est vrai tu es Quinn Fabray et moi Rachel Berry alors j'imagine que pour toi être vu en ma compagnie ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose et …

- Tout va bien Rachel ne t'inquiètes pas. Justement comme tu viens de le dire je suis Quinn Fabray alors personne n'a rien à redire sur qui est avec moi. je vois qui je veux. ».

En disant ça ses yeux se posèrent sur un point au dessus de mon épaule. Instinctivement je me retournais pour voir sur la place à côté Santana et Brittany. Immédiatement je me demandais si sortir de la voiture était une bonne chose puis je me rappelais que hier elles étaient intervenues et que de toute façon Quinn serait à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas depuis quand savoir que la blonde était là me faisait me sentir en sécurité mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

POV Quinn :

Dès qu'elle vit San et Britt elle se crispa. Je sortis et une fois côté passager j'ouvris la portière et lui tendis la main. Elle cligna des yeux et après m'avoir regardé l'accepta et bientôt elle fut juste devant moi. S et B nous rejoignirent et comme toujours San ne perdit pas de temps.

« - Alors Fabray maintenant tu joues aussi les chauffeurs pour Hobbit ?

- San tu m'as promit !

- Je sais Britt Britt je m'assure juste que Fabray sait ce qu'elle fait cette fois.

- Euh Santana je voulais te remercier d'être intervenue hier et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas abuser de la gentillesse de Quinn. Demain je prendrais ma propre voiture et …

- Du calme le gnome sinon y a pas de quoi c'est Q qui a voulu que l'on vienne jouer les gardes du corps et ensuite tu fais bien ce que tu veux mais gare à ton matricule si tu en profites pour en faire baver à Fabray.

- Je suis assez grande pour me protéger Santana.

- J'en doute pas Q. Je vérifie juste que la naine le sache.

- Quelle bonne sainte samaritaine tu fais S.

- Tu sais quoi Fabray démerdes toi et …

- Ah non Sanny ce n'est pas ce que l'on a dit alors tu vas être gentille avec Rachel et tu vas soutenir Quinn comme on l'a décidé hier !

- Mais Britt c'est …

- Non Sanny c'est toi qui t'emballes pour rien.

- Pff ! puise que c'est je vais en cours au moins là bas je suis sûre de pouvoir dire ce que je veux. ».

Brittany nous fit un sourire d'excuse avant de se mettre à courir après sa brune. Je soupirais quand un petit rire attira mon attention.

« - tu sais que c'est la première fois que Santana me parle avec autant de mot et sans insulte ?

- Vraiment ? « le gnome, la naine et hobbit » tu en fais quoi ?

- Comparé à ce à quoi j'ai droit en temps normal je dirais que c'est presque gentil.

- Soit mais je veux préciser une chose allé te chercher et t'emmener au lycée avec moi ce n'est pas un problème, au contraire.

- Merci Quinn mais je ne veux pas …

- Non Rachel j'y tiens.

- Euh … je d'accord mais alors certaines fois on inversera et ce sera moi qui viendrais te chercher.

- Si tu veux on fait comme ça. Un jour sur deux alors. Et maintenant si on allait en cours ?

- Oui avec plaisir. ».

Quel enthousiasme à moins que ce ne soit le fait d'être avec moi ? Et zut voilà que je me faisais des idées maintenant … enfin autant profité. C'est donc avec elle à ma suite que je fis mon entrée. Comme toujours tous s'écartaient devant moi. Les chuchotements s'amplifièrent quand ils virent qui me suivaient mais un regard de ma part et le calme revint.

La matinée passa si vite que je ne le réalisais pas. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté et je dois avouer que cette proximité m'enchantait. A la cantine l'attention se fixa immédiatement sur nous. Elle ne manqua pas de se placer derrière moi lorsque les footballeurs nous firent face. San et Britt ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

« - dit donc Fabray depuis quand tu traînes avec Berry. Si t'es en manque d'attention demandes à l'un d'entre nous et moi le premier pouvons te donner un peu de notre temps. Je suis sûr que ça ne te plairais pas en plus.

- Écoutes face de crapaud Quinn fait ce qu'elle veut et à compter de maintenant Berry est considérée comme intouchable alors si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que les deux dégénérés d'hier toi et ta bande d'abrutis devez dégager et vite.

- Tout doux Satan c'est pas à toi que je m'adressais.

- A moi ou pas c'est pareil casses toi crétin !

- C'est bon S je m'en occupe. Je vais faire court histoire que même un mec au QI déficient comme toi comprenne tout ce que je vais dire. Rachel Berry est une amie à moi ce qui signifie que quiconque lui fera ou lui dira un truc qui me déplaît devra être prêt à en assumer les conséquences et crois moi ça ne sera pas beau à voir.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? depuis quand hein ? c'est une ratée, une … ».

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que je lui assénais une gifle monumentale avant de lui administrer un coup de genoux bien placé. Il tomba à genoux les deux mains pressées sur son service trois pièces. Je me penchais lentement et lui murmurait de ne plus jamais tenir ce genre de propos la concernant et surtout de veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive ou je jurais qu'il finirait définitivement émasculé et ce par mes soins. Mon sourire sadique l'acheva et c'est avec l'aide de deux de ses comparses qu'il quitta le réfectoire.

Je me tournais vers Rachel et doucement lui demanda si ça allait. Elle hocha la tête doucement puis jeta un regard autour d'elle avant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules l'air gênée. A mon tour je jetais un œil afin de voir ce qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi. Toute la cantine nous observait et je vis un nombre incalculable de visages choqués, apeurés ou juste étonnés. Je soupirais et avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit (ne sait-on jamais) je lui attrapais la main et la guidais vers les plateaux afin de nous servir. Une fois cela fait l'on s'installa à ma table habituelle ou San et Britt prirent place également.

POV Rachel :

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce à quoi je venais d'assister ! Elle avait frappé le capitaine de l'équipe de foot et avait prit ma défense devant tout le monde. Et alors sa main dans la mienne … Waouh ! C'était juste parfait, cette sensation de plénitude c'était plus qu'agréable, limite addictif. Je pourrais très bien devenir dépendante à Quinn Fabray. Je devais vraiment faire attention à ce que je pensais.

Elle prit les choses en main et le temps que je sorte de mes pensées nous étions à table et Santana et Brittany également. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien comme si ma présence était normale. De temps en temps la blonde à ma droite me regardait et alors un sourire éblouissant apparaissait. Je décidais d'arrêter de penser et juste de savourer l'instant.

POV Santana :

Dès que les yeux de Q se posaient sur le hobbit elle souriait et pas un sourire poli mais un de ceux qui veut dire « je suis au paradis ». En temps normal voir ce genre de chose m'aurait rendu malade mais je devais avouer que Quinn semblait heureuse et Britt avait su me convaincre que notre chère capitaine était raide dingue de Berry alors si enfin elle l'acceptait je me devais de jouer mon rôle de meilleure amie et donc de la soutenir. Ceci dit le minimoy et moi c'était pas gagné mais je ferais un effort enfin dans le sens où je ne lui enverrais plus de slushies ce qui selon moi était déjà un exploit. Non mais c'est vrai elle avait tout pour m'exaspérer. Elle parlait trop, elle avait un grand nez, elle s'habillait n'importe comment et seigneur qu'est ce qu'elle parlait !

Enfin tout ça pour dire que Quinn Fabray était amoureuse et ce pour la première fois. Elle avait eu quelques petits amis mais elle n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour eux. A bien y réfléchir j'étais certaine qu'elle avait toujours eu en tête la naine d'où son acharnement. Je les observais et bizarrement j'avais l'impression de me voir avec Britt. Elles semblaient complémentaire c'était indéniable. Britt me donna un léger coup de coude attirant ainsi mon attention. A son expression je compris qu'elle savait ce à quoi je pensais et que c'était également son avis. Elle et moi n'avions pas besoin de parole pour nous comprendre et j'adorais cette complicité qui nous liait l'une et l'autre.

POV Quinn :

Santana et Brittany ne se quittaient pas des yeux et je me doutais que leur conversation silencieuse concernait Rachel et moi. J'enviais cette facilité qu'elles avaient à dialoguer ensemble sans avoir besoin de se parler puis je me dis que peu être un jour ma brune et moi pourrions y arriver également. Je ne relevais pas le terme possessif à quoi bon. Je me faisais une raison. Je ne savais pas comment mais j'étais arrivée à la conclusion que je tenais à Rachel Berry bien plus que je ne voulais bien me l'avouer. Elle était pour moi ce que Brittany était pour Santana. Enfin si on omettait le fait que ces deux là sortaient ensemble même si elles ne le criaient pas sur les toits. Je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec Rachel si ?


	4. Chapter 4

seve2904 : Le pauvre quand même ;). voilà la suite ^^

Cottigny : J'espère que ta patience ne s'est pas trop effritée ... Je fais évoluer les personnages comme je les sens dans l'histoire ... J'aime aussi beaucoup l'amitié Quinntana alors les faire ainsi me paraissait naturel. et sinon merci de me suivre. =)

Guest : si tu avais raison c'est bien ça ... Petite erreur de ma part, désolée =)

POV Quinn :

La dernière heure de la journée était Glee. Habituellement Rachel était assise à côté de Finn. Je savais qu'il voulait sortir avec elle et pour être sorti avec lui je savais qu'il pouvait être adorable même s'il était du genre idiot mais je ne voulais pas envisager que le Finchel puisse exister. Santana avait elle-même trouvé le nom de cet hypothétique couple et elle en était fière. Bien sûr jamais il ne verrait le jour, je ne le voulais pas. Finn resterait à Lima mais ce ne pouvait être le futur de Rachel. Elle brillerait sur une scène à la hauteur de son talent j'en étais intimement persuadée et ce dès la première fois où je l'avais entendu chanter. Alors aussi mignon soit Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry ne sera pas pour lui. Un jour il rencontrera une autre qui saura l'aimer comme il le mérite ce que moi-même je n'avais su mais en attendant …

Hé bien en attendant la brune de mes pensées avait ma main dans la sienne et nous guidait vers ma place habituelle où elle s'assied ensuite à ma droite. Je lui souris et soupire de soulagement. Les autres arrivèrent lentement et tous nous jetèrent un regard inquisiteur. Elle fit comme si de rien était et je fus soulager de voir que peu à peu elle s'habituait à l'attitude des autres face à notre relation si différente de ce qu'elle était.

POV Rachel :

Je décidais d'ignorer ce que pouvait bien penser les autres. J'étais en compagnie de Quinn et j'étais bien alors le reste m'importait peu. Finn à son entrée me chercha du regard et à cet instant Quinn resserra sa main à la mienne. Ce geste que j'interprétais comme possessif me troubla et mon cœur s'emballa. Je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami et je devais avouer que les attentions de Finn me plaisaient mais pour être honnête seule la blonde à ma gauche réussissait à me captiver. Je n'avais jamais eu d'yeux que pour elle. Je ne me pensais pas lesbienne cependant mais elle avait ce petit truc qui faisait que pour moi il n'y avait qu'elle …

L'heure passa assez rapidement et pour une fois je ne sautais pas de ma chaise ni même eu un échange houleux avec Mercedes. A croire que la présence de Quinn près de moi canalisait la diva que j'étais. C'est donc impassible que je regardais Cedes chanter « I Will Always Love You » et curieusement ce fut Santana qui s'emporta car selon elle il fallait choisir entre jouer les Aretha, les Beyonce, les Kelly Rowland et maintenant les Withney Houston… Comme toujours cela dégénéra mais je ne bougeais pas indifférente à tout sauf à cette main dans la mienne.

POV Quinn :

Santana n'avais pu se retenir de provoquer Mercedes et évidemment la dispute avait éclaté avant de finir en règlement de compte général. La petite diva juive quand à elle ne dit absolument rien. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, son regard plongea dans le mien et j'eus envie de bien plus … L'heure de chorale étant fini vu l'ambiance, je la fis se lever et ensemble nous sortîmes sans nous préoccuper de nos camarades belliqueux.

Une fois devant ma voiture en parfaite synchronisation un fou rire nous prit. Décidément rien ne tournait rond aujourd'hui. Comme à l'allée, le retour se fit en musique. J'allais finir accro à ce petit moment privilégié si ça continuait. Sa maison ne tarda pas à nous faire face. Je me garais et incertaine de la suite me tournais vers elle.

Elle m'invita à entrer et j'appris que ses pères ne seraient pas là avant au moins 20h. L'un comme l'autre travaillait toujours tard.

Après m'avoir proposé à boire elle se tritura les mains geste qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle stressait. C'était dingue de voir à quel point je pouvais savoir de chose la concernant.

« - Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais alors demandes moi ce que tu veux ?

- Hé bien je me demandais si tu accepterais de regarder Funny Girl avec moi ?

- Ah Barbra … Pourquoi pas Rach, pourquoi pas. ».

Elle se mit à sautiller sur place toute heureuse avant de m'attraper une fois de plus la main et de me faire monter l'escalier en courant. J'entrais alors dans sa chambre pour la première fois et je ne fus pas surprise de retrouver sa personnalité dans cette pièce si pleine de caractère et pourtant à l'ambiance chaleureuse. Pendant que j'examinais mon nouvel environnement elle me poussa sur son lit et m'invita à me mettre à mon aise pendant qu'elle lançait le film. Une fois cela fait elle s'installa près de moi. Evidemment très vite je découvris qu'elle connaissait par cœur chaque réplique et qu'elle ne pouvait se retenir de bouger lorsqu'une scène se faisait plus intense qu'une autre. Je me surpris à faire plus attention à elle qu'au film en lui-même et sans vraiment que je ne comprenne comment elle se retrouva finalement dans mes bras où cette fois elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement. La sensation de plénitude qui s'embarra de moi fut telle que pendant un instant j'imaginais être au paradis. Mes doigts glissèrent d'eux même dans ses cheveux et c'est ainsi que je m'assoupis.

POV Rachel :

Deux rires que je savais être ceux de mes pères me tirèrent de ma torpeur. J'ouvris difficilement un œil puis l'autre tout en resserrant la prise autour de mon oreiller si moelleux et confortable. Un grognement sourd me fit sursauter et là je me réveillais vraiment. J'étais littéralement affalée sur Quinn Fabray qui me sentant bouger raffermit elle aussi sa prise sur moi me tirant de nouveau tout contre elle. De nouveau les rires de mes pères se firent entendre et la jolie blonde ouvrit les yeux cherchant l'origine de cette nuisance. La stupeur puis l'incrédulité ne tardèrent pas à apparaître sur son visage ensuite la confusion lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

« Vraiment désolé de vous avoir réveillé les filles mais vous étiez trop mignonnes.

- Hiram a voulu jouer les apprentis photographes c'est pourquoi on n'est pas redescendu de suite. ».

De quoi parlaient-ils donc ? Quinn et moi avions repris une position plus neutre quoi qu'étant toujours proche l'une de l'autre. Et sans même nous concerter nous leurs lancèrent un regard où ils comprirent qu'ils devaient s'expliquer. Bien sûr papa H préférant l'illustration à la parole il farfouilla sur son téléphone et bientôt l'on se vit en photo sur ce dernier … Nous avions l'air apaisés et sereines dans les bras l'une de l'autre presque amoureuses je dirais. Je pensais qu'elle allait tiquer mais au lieu de ça elle rit et exigea de mon père qu'il la lui envoie. Elle me consulta du regard et comme j'hochais la tête elle sembla encore plus ravie. Mon père tout fier nous expliqua qu'il avait acheté ce portable aujourd'hui et qu'il avait voulu voir ce qu'il valait et que franchement il ne pouvait se plaindre.

Papa L quand à lui, les bras croisés nous observait. Je savais qu'il était en train de se poser des questions et qu'il allait faire attention à la relation qu'il y avait entre Quinn et moi. Il était celui qui des deux était le plus posé et probablement celui qui s'inquiétait toujours le plus pour moi alors son attitude distante ne me dérangeait pas.

Après un regard sur l'heure Quinn s'excusa mais elle devait partir avant d'être en retard au dîner chez elle. Je la raccompagnais donc et alors que nous allions nous dire au revoir prise d'une impulsion je l'embrassais doucement au coin des lèvres avant de lui murmurer « A demain ».

Elle rougit mais ne dit rien de plus avant de finalement monter en voiture et après un dernier signe, partir.


End file.
